


Threadbare

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coat Fucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Zadash felt so far away with the months they spent outside of the Empire and coming back now felt foreign and constrained. It brought a comfort though, to be back to what he knew.“Caleb?” Two voices, different and distinct, called for him and he waved it away, mumbling about dust in his eyes.  He would not let Trent sour this evening. Caleb almost shied from the hand on his side but he recognized the talons and the warmth and rings of Mollymauk. It still scared him, that Molly was alive again.





	Threadbare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebornFromSeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/gifts).



> Hey! 
> 
> This is a gift for Rene from the Widomauk Server as part of our fic exchange! 
> 
> I had some great betas who helped me pick this apart when I was struggling with it.

Efrast seemed vastly different to the towns strung along the road - a trade route that carved its way through a forest and against the mountains. It carried them further from Zadash that even those familiar to the odd reaches of the Dwendali Empire would give pause. The map given to them was more up to date with information from locals, new ink marking side roads to avoid and places to stop. As the Mighty Nein crested yet another hill, the aforementioned town grew closer and game more into focus. After the pig farmers and the cattle ranches that seemed to spread across the hills and plains, Efrast seemed to be a gem settled against a lush forest, deep and verdant. Everyone was bone tired, letting yawns draw out as the sun seemed to creep closer and closer to setting the ground finally began to draw even as they reached the fringes of civilization.

Beau and Caleb settled themselves at the front of the cart as the others settled inside the cart to wait for a reception; they didn’t need any more fighting than they’d already had on their way here. Caleb scrunched his nose and affirmed that yes, one of the wheels was still partially broken and Jester would have to fix him further if he wanted to sleep without pain that night. Beau looked the same but she wasn’t as distracted than he was even with the bruises marring the plains of her face - she almost looked pleased with them. Beau held the reins while Caleb assessed the map once again to reassure himself that this was the proper way. It was and the map was not needed but it was easier to look at that than anything else or think of the pair of eyes on his back.

The return of the lavender tiefling was a wonder, a pain and a partial reminder of the feelings that the wizard had thought he had buried. He was wrong, and when the combined work of two experienced clerics raised Mollymauk Tealeaf from the dead, Caleb’s chest ached with just how much he was still in love with him. Jester was content having Mollymauk to herself; though, from what Caleb saw in a glimpse to check on everyone, Yasha was not in any hurry to let Mollymauk go anywhere farther than an arm’s length. He currently rested between her legs while she dozed and the blue tiefling still had her arms wrapped around him. 

Caleb could hear Caduceus and Mollymauk chatting idly. They switched topics at the beat of a fly’s wings and if he had a desire to lean in and listen he would but - it would make this more real. It would solidify the dream that Caleb had been keeping to himself since they returned from the Coast, since they returned with Mollymauk. As the dirt path gave way to cobblestone, they passed the first houses and streets and Caleb watched as a few townsfolk idled on their horses and watched them pass. One even waved their hand in greeting and Caleb returned the gesture. 

One of the horses snorted and tugged roughly on the rein, chewing the bit with flattened ears and Beau slowed the horses to a stop. 

“C’mon, you were fine a few hours ago,” she grumped, hopping from her seat and moving toward the mare, who pushed her head into the human’s waiting palms. Caleb felt more shifting and looked back to see that the Nein were slipping out, first Fjord and Nott followed by Jester and Caduceus. The firbolg moved slowly enough for moss to grow but he was quick to saddle beside Beau and reach to touch the mare’s forelock and sigh. 

“They both need a bit of rest. Isn’t that right, Nesha?” Caduceus’ words had most of the Nein looking over to watch the horse lean into the affection and Jester throws herself at Beau, entangling their arms together and waiting side by side. Everyone but Nott had come out of the wagon by now, though Caleb could see her wide glowing eyes from the shadowed darkness and offered her a small smile. Jester was speaking, saying something about an inn, but he nearly missed it when Mollymauk leaned near his seat and batted his lashes at the wizard. 

“Caleb,” Mollymauk began, reaching and tugging on the coat the man wore, pouting when a small hole tore itself a little wider. “Look at your coat, it’s threadbare.” When the tiefling kept tugging Caleb swatted at the hand and hissed until they finally released his now ripped jacket. Surveying the damage revealed that it wasn’t a complete waste, although the rip had almost dislodged an entire pocket. Caleb knew that he needed a new jacket, a heavier coat for the coming cold they would be facing with early spring when they were going North once again, but he didn’t want to let go of this one just yet.Caleb saw Mollymauk looking back apologetically as the tiefling took his coat off. Molly wrapped it around Caleb's shoulders, fluttering and overlong, swallowing the dirty wizard. He looked confused until he saw Mollymauk’s wink. 

“I’ll buy you a new one when we’re settled in town.” 

As they traveled deeper into the city, it seemed to sprawl further than the Nein had realized - horses kept in tow with their lazy gait, just as tired as the adventurers were. It seemed that Efrast was more charming than Caleb realized as he took in the shops and the townspeople as they walked by. Everyone was friendly if curious, looking between the two tieflings that held hands and waved at children and those who were bold enough to make eye contact. Sunset painted the town in oranges and ambers against the blue sky and still, people milled about. Jester finally asked one of the townsfolk where the best inn was and she was pointed towards the center of the city. 

“Laughing Hare, ma’am - you’ll see it!” 

Coming upon the Laughing Hare was something almost textbook in the way that taverns and inns were set up for wayfaring travelers; a wooden sign of an arching rabbit with a too-wide smile affixed to the two outermost corners of the street gave passersby a point of reference. The tavern itself was larger than some of the other buildings with a timber second story with windows that took in the fading sunlight. Beside the inn were the stables, a modest building "in which a tall, elven man assured Caleb that he was capable of safely handling their wares. Caleb studied the elf's face before handing him two gold to ensure that their things were taken care of.

They were greeted by a warm fire that took the chill from their bones at the threshold the threshold of the establishment. Tables dotted the main floor, some in use with occupants hazarding a lingered glance before returning to their ale and meal. An elf deposited a plate of food to one and raised her head in a greeting, moving towards them and offering a half curtsey. She was tall and thin like most elves auburn hair tied taut against her head in a bun that let the rest of her hair cascade behind her. Her face was dotted with freckles and lined with wrinkles, touched with age although she moved with the grace of any youthful woman.

“The Laughing Hare welcomes such a large party, let me push a few tables together and I’ll grab ya’ll a drink. The name’s Wleofta if ya need me an’ at the bar is my husband Aelhund. He keeps the books an’ the rooms if you’re gonna be needin’ more than jus’ a meal.” She was faster than Caleb realized - already moving to empty tables and shuffling them together in a feat of strength he hadn’t seen many perform, let alone a single elf. He shook his head and went to help Fjord and Yasha with setting up chairs and stealing a few more from other empty tables as Welofta kept talking about meals and what they’d want to eat. 

Finally settling down, Caleb almost sat right upon Nott, who had been hiding and keeping a low profile among the taller party members. He huffed at her squeak and sat beside her. 

“You are very good at hiding,” he reminds her with a tone too soft to be stren, “but you mustn't hide from us as well, okay?” Nott may have pouted at him from behind her mask, but the words sank true and she a quick spell so that she appeared in the guise of a ginger halfling. Caleb wanted to ask her about it, though he knew some of why she prefers the halfling form,form, he wanted to know why she chose both ginger hair that matched his and her smatterings" of freckles. He breathed out and finally took the moment to simply sit and let others carouse around him. 

Wlefota seemed more than pleased when the group said they’d eat anything that was on the menu as long as it wasn’t stale bread. She first deposited tankards and mugs of drinks around, save for Caduceus who had his milk and Caleb who partook in a sparkling juice that tickled his tongue. Beauregard once again pulled out her map to idly trace where they’d gone and where they needed to head. Zadash felt so far away with the months they spent outside of the Empire and coming back now felt foreign and constrained. It brought a comfort though, to be back to what he knew. Keep your enemies close, his mind spoke, and the timbre of the voice shook him down to his bones. He dropped his book on to the table and pressed his palms into his eyes. 

“Caleb?” Two voices, different and distinct, called for him and he waved it away, mumbling about dust in his eyes. The tears stung and the shaking would not stop. He would not let Trent sour this evening. Caleb almost shied from the hand on his side but he recognized the talons and the warmth and rings of Mollymauk. It still scared him, that Molly was alive again. He leaned into it, just barely. The tiefling simply hummed and resumed listening to the conversation and adding his input as Caleb removed his hands from his eyes and rested them on his book. He blinked to chase away the blurry vision, thankful that the tears had stopped.

Letting himself simply relax against Mollymauk felt like so many dreams he held quietly in the nights that Caleb had longed. This was real though, not a tired, sopping dream between the crashing waves of the ocean against the Mistake. He could feel Molly’s body beside him, warm and flushed and real. There was a moment where Caleb thought he could fall asleep like this if it weren’t for the others and the strangers and the fact they had a mission. Food smells wafted closer and Caleb sat up just as plates were put on the table. Every plate was different and piled with fresh, hot food; venison braised with wine and poached potatoes and thin strips of carrots wrapped around vegetables. Duck was eagerly torn into by Mollymauk and Jester, sharing shards of candied skin and the wizard reaches to take some from the lavender tiefling’s plate. 

The fat of the duck was both a memory and a pleasure, melting on his tongue with the tang of orange and the sweetness of sugar that mixed with the flavor of the fat. Caleb’s mouth watered as he reached for more. A fork appeared before him, filled with meat that dripped with a dark gravy. He leaned in for the bite and let Mollymauk feed him, eyes closing as the flavors on his tongue joined with the candied duck fat. Slices of baked ox were passed with a soft cheese that Caleb took from Beau, smearing the cheese on thick slices of bread and layering preserves over it and then the meat. It was a taste of home to cling and ground him, letting the food mix as the Nein reveled in the delights of a good home cooked meal that wasn’t an amalgamated soup made from magic and scraps. When Mollymauk leaned over for a bite, Caleb turned the slice of bread just so the bitten piece aligned with his lips. Caleb hated how the indirect kiss made him blush and just went back to his plate which was being loaded with mussels and clams braised and popped open with wine and spices. 

By the time the plates were cleaned, everyone had stacked the empties and pushed about what was left. Wlefota came to refill their tankards and mugs but everyone shook their heads, full of food and ready for walks, adventure or perhaps a nap. Caleb had lingered too long against Mollymauk, too warm and still tasting the sweet duck and scallops and now the scent of incense and patchouli thickened his tongue and made him ache. He must be cursed, damned to desire the tiefling who was braiding the hair of a very drunk Nott the Brave as she leaned her head against his side. Everyone was going their own way - even Fjord was being pulled by Caduceus as they needed to find materials if they were going to make time and repair the cart. Gently pushing himself from his spot, Caleb ran fingers through his hair and regarded the others with a gentle smile that he forced to looked pained. 

“I’ve a headache, I think I will retire for the night.” 

No one seemed to give pause or move to stop him so he approached the elf’s husband at the bar, who was counting a bit of coin from someone’s meal. He stopped to smile at Caleb. The human barkeep looked kind with his grey eyes and hair slicked-back. Everyone’s rooms were easy to pay for with a kind smile and a thickened Zemnian accent that granted a bit of remembrance; perhaps a family removed decades ago but still longing for the Fields just as Caleb sometimes did. Four rooms to pair up in, several gold for their meals tonight and in the morning. The wizard would let someone know that their rooms were paid for through a whispered Message before he lay himself down. He took the proffered key and made his way up the steps toward the second floor of the inn.

Caleb wasted no time locating his room and the washroom down the hall before taking shelter in the bedroom. It was a standard affair with a vanity and a trunk for important things but Caleb just got himself to lay in the bed. He wanted to nap, push his thoughts away, but there was a slide of the fabric - stains against silk that pushed against his cheek as he took a sharp breath. Mollymauk's coat was still around his shoulders, forming against clothes and his body. Toeing his shoes off and sitting up just enough Caleb clasped the fabric in his hands and let himself revel in the feeling. The first time he tried touching himself after Mollymauk was back it almost burned him, but now the burning desire came from inside, bubbling and thrumming in his veins.

Slowly he let his trembling fingers run reverentlyover the fabric and took a few shallow breaths. The coat felt wonderful, so smooth even after so long left to the elements. Caleb knew it must have been the god that Mollymauk spoke of in coded language - something that, even when whispered could have consequences. Blasphemy hit his tongue and shamed his throat when he wanted to thank her, bless the Moonweaver that she had watched over that tiefling and kept his coat in working condition until they were finally able to bring him back to them. To him. 

Had he realized the path his hands were taking the gasp would have been less of a whimper and more in time with his body as he palmed himself through through his dingy trousers. Threadbare. He felt so thin in his clothes, so small and infinitesimal except that coat kept him in, flourished over him and he tugged open the strings of his pants to let them fall around his waist. The first touch was burning hot and so intense that Caleb almost cried.

Courage boiled over into need and Caleb sucked in a breath as he touched himself slowly, agonizingly. His fingers moved at a glacial pace, tracing lower and between his thighs so he could get a good feel of how wet he was. Caleb didn't hold his whimper in, panting into his shoulder and breathing in the smell of the coat. The musk mixed with Mollymauk’s scent and dirt - grave dirt - and his breath hitched at the idea of laying with Mollymauk, having the man against him, around him. Inside him. 

A moan ripped from his throat as the meat of his palm brushed against his clit and Caleb pushed into it. The pressure made the pleasure skyrocket, forced forced more noises out and the wizard pushed down pushed down and ground against his hand. He had to work himself to a finger for anything more. Aching for pleasure, for substance even when it would be too much and the game would end too quickly. Caleb rolled his hips against the hand, thighs rubbing against tough fabric and a darkened thought crossed his mind. Slowly, drawing his hand from between his thighs Caleb let his cunt press on, against Mollymauk's coat. The satin and embroidery presses against his labia and the man had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. 

Fingers met no resistance, unbridled imagination settling in for the nights it was too cold and other bodies occupied. Left alone with his thoughts, he was allowed to settle into the fantasy - Mollymauk below him, coaxing out those pretty noises and sliding filed talons against his dripping cunt. 

Electricity striking a flame - Caleb almost recoiling from the intense pleasure but he did it again, always the fool as he rubbed himself against Mollymauk’s coat. This was a perversion of his fantasy but it hit home all the same, imagining the tiefling fucking him with his coat on. He felt lavender legs press against his hips, draw him closer so that ridged cock could bottom out inside him. Caleb moaned again and smothered his mouth in the hood of the jacket, fingers tucking under the fabric to bring it up with his body. Coiling taught pressure strained within him as his orgasm began to crest so Caleb pushed off, letting the fabric drop and his cunt breathe in the early evening air. His head felt light and he realized he’d been holding his breath, pushing his cheek against the fabric so he could take a few slow breaths. 

The ache never abated, however, and Caleb clenched around nothing and whined, reaching back up to touch his cunt and marvel at how soaked he was. He could feel himself drip onto the coat and another flicker of shame hit him. Caleb made a note to get the coat washed after he was done, just as his fingers slipped to press and push in - 

“Caleb, dear, could I have my coat back? I… will turn back around give me a moment.”

He hadn’t the time to react as the door swung open nor the time to move at the voice that called for him. Heat flushed and colored dark from Caleb’s cheeks down to his chest and he would move if he weren’t frozen to the spot but after a moment he was shifting, hiking his pants back over his hips and creeping a glance behind his shoulder. Mollymauk did as he said, back to Caleb though he remained in the doorway still open - a fear that someone might see him but he was already sitting up, clothed and looking only like he was sitting upon his rented bed. Caleb let his heart settle and tried to come up with a dozen apologies and ways he could get out of the situation, but the tiefling was already speaking. 

“I’m not here to judge you - I’d just wanted my coat back, but,” there’s a pause and Mollymauk moved just slightly. “I won’t judge you if you want to continue. I’d close the door, of course. You can just ask me to leave.” 

Everything screamed at him between three truths; Mollymauk had caught Caleb masturbating, not only was he fine with it, but he wanted to watch? That lightheaded feeling returned but all the human could do was laugh, a shuddery, wheezy laugh that was quickly covered with a hand over his mouth but his shoulders still shook. When he finally stopped laughing he realized the man was still there, waiting with his shoulder pressing against the doorframe. Laughter and speaking made his shoulders tense and Mollymauk took two steps inside and shut the door just as people passed; their voices were muffled but the laughter persisted and grew quiet as they made it into their room. He still hadn’t turned or watched him outright, glancing to the wall and waiting for a response. Caleb’s heart began to ache with how much he wanted. 

Swallowing whatever words were left, Caleb gathered his courage turned to face Mollymauk fully. 

“You… You could join, if you would like.” He waited a beat, and then two, before Mollymauk turned around. If the tiefling had seemed disappointed that Caleb wasn’t still face down, ass up, it didn’t show in the deep red eyes, though there was a quirk of the brow to see the human sitting with his back against the wall. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Mollymauk attempted with a smile but Caleb just looked away towhere the second bed was, not far from where he sat but the tiefling crossed the room and sat upon it. He tilted his head back and turned his face back to the human and waited. Caleb shifted, eyes widening in horror at the wet spot upon the coat but he ignored it, pushing through his discomfort to untuck his legs.

There was no conversation at first, Caleb didn’t look away from Mollymauk’s form as he shucked the threadbare coat from his shoulders and deposited it at the foot of the bed. Caleb had untucked most of his shirt from the first time, not even having relaced his trousers and paused when Mollymauk kept staring. 

“I’m enjoying the show, dear, but you’ll have to be vocal if you want something, I can’t read minds.” The playful smile made the ache worse and Caleb hoped the tiefling was watching when he licked his lips. For now he remained silent before moving to finally, finally relieve himself of his pants. They were easy to shuck down his thighs and fall from his frame to join his jacket with a careless shove. Now, down to his underthings and shirt Caleb positioned himself right over the wet spot and sat in it - a shiver and pull of shame around his body as he tucked his legs up, before spreading them apart. He heard the huff from Mollymauk and watched him lean back just slightly and cross his legs. It was a now or never; he could banish the man from their room and pretend this never happened or he could give in, let his desire take over. 

His hands crept from the placement on his knees, swallowing the lump in his throat as his palms spread over the meat of his thighs and finally against his underthings. Caleb would give Mollymauk a show. It only took a few tugs for the underthings to come off and joined the pile. Once again, Caleb opened his legs and closed his eyes, let this reawakened desire override the fear and anxiety of being watched as one hand crept between his legs over soaked auburn curls that parted so easily with his hand. The touch brought a soft gasp but it was mingled with another sound and he realized Mollymauk had whined and his eyes opened to see the tiefing watching intently, foregoing the crossed legs and leaning in so he could see properly. Swallowing what shreds of the anxiety away Caleb pushed his hips further, brought himself closer to the bed so the tiefling could watch him properly. 

Caleb was still watching half in fear but half in wonder on how Mollymauk responded as the tiefling leaned his head on the palm of one hand and began running his fingers up and down the length of part of his tail. It curled to his touch almost like the curl of Caleb’s finger as it once again parted the damp wry curls and into his soaked cunt. He didn’t stop the noise no, the hiss of breath as he let the pleasure run his thoughts and motions and bring him into the folds of pleasure. Just one was not enough, not to fill the aching heat that kept spreading over him but he wanted to wait, to make this pleasure last for surely he would spontaneously combust after he came down from the high. 

Sounds of shifting, jingling ornaments caught his attention and focusing back on Mollymauk was a blow to his being and a winded punch as he saw that hand disappear from the tail that curled against calf and boot. The hand however was still visible, tracing up a brightly colored thigh to palm at the apex of his thighs. 

“Would you be offended if I joined you?” 

He could lie and say no, or he could lie and say he wanted Mollymauk on him - Caleb instead took a breath and steadied the racing thoughts in favor of shaking his head. 

“Join if you like.” 

Let it be known that Caleb Widogast is a pro at navigating situations he’s unsure of how to interact in. But he was doing beautifully now, keeping his eyes on Mollymauk as the man shifted to stand and undo the belt around his waist and the ties at the front. He was already half hard given the swell at the front of his pants and it was confirmed when the man pulled them down over his hips and down to his knees and sitting back down.

“Pervert,” came a too-quick quip once Caleb had realized that Mollymauk wasn’t wearing any underwear. The reality was they both were, sitting together not ten feet apart about to touch their genitals to some sort of fantasy. He wondered if Mollymauk’s fantasies were about him. 

“Says the man dripping down his ass.” Mollymauk struggled with his boots for a moment before the ties were loosened enough to just kick off and Caleb didn’t bother holding the laughter as both of the man’s legs were extended in the air as the tiefling fought with those pants to get them loose. After the multicolored pants were deposited into a pile with the boots they were the same level of naked and the lavender man was just a bit more aroused and the wizard could see the ridges of his cock, the slightest swell at the base and Caleb’s mouth watered. He was truly a pervert. 

Settling into the quiet now it was mostly the patterns of both their breathing and muffled music and commotions outside. There was still a world outside, beyond the wood that shrouded them from everything and the hearts that felt were beating all at once. It was just them, together, in this moment. 

Caleb was the one to disturb the silence, finally moving the hand stilled by his hapless staring and it earned him quite a noise, whining as the meat of his hand brushed his neglected clit. He decided to lay as best as he could, grabbing a few pillows and hiking them behind so he could lean like some faraway king waiting to be fed grapes. Mollymauk adopted a similar strategy but he had the luxury of simply laying on his side with a single hand wrapped around his textured cock. Each stroke was deliberate, memorized ridges and shapes and the glint of metal made the human wonder just how those piercings taste as he took every inch down his throat. The image spurred more, coaxing himself to simply take what he wanted and the fingers began to move easier and in earnest. 

It was easy to slip two fingers in, imagining they were Mollymauk’s and that they were closer, pressed together and he could touch the cock only feet away from him. He gripped the sheets instead and hissed a breath as he scissored his fingers and curled them inside. Mollymauk made a noise from his side of the room and Caleb caught a glimpse of the man’s thumb at the tip, applying pressure as his other hand was lower, cupping his sac and Mollymauk’s head tilted back and gods all Caleb wanted was to be there, touching him. 

Everything was catching up, pleasure crashing against Caleb and his fingers trembled as he clenched and cried out. As Caleb’s orgasm welled over he collapsed to the bed, panting as his fingers slowed and finished milking his pleasure. When his vision returned Caleb propped himself up and watched as Mollymauk worked himself to completion, licking his lips as the human wondered just how his mouth would feel around him as the tiefling throbbed in his hand. Mollymauk began to grunt, huffing and muttering things in Infernal that sent licks of fear that mingled into the dissipating pleasure; it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling but a new facet of pleasure that quirked Caleb’s inquisitive side, something to broach the tiefling on later. 

Caleb took everything in as Mollymauk came; the way Mollymauk’s expression tightened and the way his tail was wrapped around his wrist. Both of his hands were grasped on his cock as cum shot out then dribbling pearlescent over lavender skin. The way Mollymauk’s chest heaved Caleb thought of how it would feel to lean their bodies together, heartbeat as one as they came down from mutual pleasure. You are in mutual pleasure, you just got off while he watched - his mind chided at him and Caleb rubbed his face with the back of his hand to push the ruddy blush. When he tried stretching Mollymauk wound up melting a bit more into the bed and lolling his head over to Caleb’s and giving a lazy, satisfied smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind me saying that you looked, absolutely gorgeous like that. Maybe next time we can do that together?” 

For the first time since Mollymauk rose from the grave and rejoined the Mighty Nein, Caleb looked the tiefling in the eyes, searing blood-red eyes meeting his. It was a swirl of emotions that Caleb couldn’t place, feeling his heart thrum and ache. He needed Mollymauk. Wanted him. Did Mollymauk feel the same? There was an attempt at an answer but all Caleb could do was open his mouth and shut, silently grasping and gasping for an answer. Falling back into love felt so much like drowning. 

When Mollymauk laughed everything felt shattered and Caleb watched the tiefling’s head shift and lay flat on the bed just watching him. 

“How about, we sleep on this and when we're not feeling hyped up on lust and all,” Mollymauk then points to the both of their bodies and Caleb doesn't stop the chuckle that escapes. Then the tiefling smiles and Caleb's heart flutters again. One hand extends, one ginger brow quirking and Mollymauk wipes his hand off on the bed before offering it again. 

To meet Mollymauk's hand was to realize that the feelings were real, to realize the tiefling not ten feet from him was real. And maybe to realize that Mollymauk felt the same way about him. Caleb reached out and they were just barely able to lace their fingers together. Mollymauk was warm to the touch - he knew this to be true. But Caleb also knew that underneath the tattooed and scarred skin lay a living, beating being. One that Caleb was in love with.

“Rest, Caleb. I'll see you in the morning, bunk with Caduceus and let Nott in. Good?” 

All Caleb could do is nod, feared to speak with his heightened heart and the blush threading again up from his chest and cheeks. Mollymauk only pulled away when the sounds from the outside world came to meet them. Jester's sweetened and possibly drunk laughter down the hall as she made it to her room and more silence. Mollymauk pulled his hand gently from Caleb's and slowly redressed, making use of the water basin and a cloth to clean himself before shimmying his pants back on. 

Caleb still dazed quietly watched the way Mollymauk's tail swished and curled as fingers worked out knots and tangles between jewelry and horns. Sleep felt miles away but exhaustion still lingered from such a powerful orgasm. When Mollymauk came closer Caleb drew the blankets over his hips and the tiefling drew closer, leaning down closer.

“May I miss your forehead?”

And Caleb oh, the gods have began to sing. He nods and the distance is closed, gently chapped lips on sweaty skin. Then like the effervescent deity of shadow and trysts Mollymauk left him, let Caleb breathe alone for a few moments. 

Nott only came in after sending a message allowing Caleb to clean himself in the washroom and air out their little bedroom. She was kind enough to bring snacks, stealing the cleaned blankets and folding the beautifully embroidered and soiled cost to the wayside.

In the morning Caleb would talk with Mollymauk, and from there any door could be opened. He yawned, snuggling the goblin in his arms closer and the last thing Caleb Widogast saw before sleep took him was that gorgeous, ostentatious coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
